Magic
This article is far from done and still a mess. only some keywords is added and still need a lot of details. The plane is to add explanations to the Magic skills and Magic spells. Intro Chanting magic needs a right rhythm and pronunciation and near perfection is required in both in order to effectively execute the spell. Most spells are around a hundred Japanese characters/syllables long. A large amount of repettition is needed to correctly deploy the spells in a swift manner and most people need 3-5 years of practice before they can cast their first. Those untrained in magic are incapable of hearing all but the spells name in a chant due to the nature of magic itself and the amount of practice involved The burden of using magic without the skill is big. It might be using five times more magic power evenWN 6-1. However, it has been implied that the level of knowledge and skill in magic of the mages who make spells is greater than that of Earth's scientists in things like physics or mathematics. Satou had compared the logical steps of a spell from that world to "spaghetti", complicated and in 3D. But when he re-wrote the same spell using the logical system of computer coding on a sheet in 2D form from Earth, the spell was both more difficult to chant and required a greater amount of mana to cast. Magic spells are divided in 4 tiers depending on the mana required to cast and the size of the effect(s) produced, beginner, intermediate, advanced and forbidden. The gap in between these tiers are simply put, insane. The golden boar king was able to completely ignore all the beginner class spells that Satou used but labelled the intermediate spell that he used as a trump card. Earth Vain Dragon Vain Magic Resource Types *Magic Power/ Mana *Miasma *Souls *Spirit Magic Source Objects *Magic Cores Primeval Magic Not skill supported. (14-Intermission 1) Magic Power Race Differences Mia (Level 51)has fifty percent more magic power than the level 52 Arisa (MP is 890).Chapter 13-6 This indicate that Elfs has a lot more mana the Humans note that Arisa have manly level up in Intelligence. Elemental Magic *Darkness *Destruction *Earth *Explosion Fire Mostly use for combat. *Flame *Force (Magic) *Forest *Gravity Forest The Dryad uses Forest Magic to manipulate forest. "no one else seems to use it" Holy Magic Holy Magic God Belief needs the god to be alive in order to work Magic: Garleon Belief Magic: Parion Belief Magic: Tenion Belief Magic: Zaikuon Belief *Ice *Life *Light *Mind *Lightning Prayer Prayer magic is a magic that can grant every kind of wish, its user is extremely rare. According to Hikaru, there was a time where the user even successfully revived someone. However, the criteria for the prayer magic to be granted by the god is unsettled, the combination of the praying clergyman and the granting god and the situation seem to be changing. It'll be hard for the wish to be granted if you keep asking for the same thing or something selfish. *Soul *Summoning *Space *Spirit Water Some spills make the water it uses. but at coast of mana. Blood seems to be can be use instead of water. *Wind Magic Skills 'Elementals':'type' there are Magic Skills for all the Elementals. type ex: (Foreign World , God Belief, Dragon, Demon) Magic Supportive Skills * Chant * Vision * Manipulation * Perception * Control * Seer( * Magic * Magic Usage (Background Cast) * Light Control * Seer Magic Spells 1000 gold coins is needed as the expense for research and develop of a new spell (Royal Academy). Darkness Destruction Earth Explosion Fire Attacks magic * Fire Dance Arisa use it to shoot a target she shot 16 fireballs, Each of the fireballs splits into four shots along the way in total the 64 shots hit the target precise. it is created by Satou for suppressing mob, so each of the shots has low power. It can't even defeat a demi-goblin. Defense magic Tactic magic Force Magic * Hand Satou can extend 120 hands to around 500 meters each. magicians that can skillfully use more than two hands is quite rare. * Charge Buff magic * 『Divine Light Blade』 ' * '『Divine Light Shield』 Attacks magic Defense magic Tactic magic Forest Gravity Holy Magic * Detection it is possible to distinguish criminals Defense magic * Light Wall an advanced level magic, a glittering light wall appeared. The wall scatter into blue light sparks. Heal magic * Heal All long long chant, more than 1000 refugees are wrapped in a giant light pillar that extends to the sky. The glittering blue firefly light heals the refugees and washes away their fatigue. * Virus Ice Life Magic * Wash * Dry Light Mind * Shock (Shockwave) * Ball * Person * Fret * Field * Heart Lightning Prayer Soul * Possession * Undead * Intrude(15-13). forbidden spell. interrogation/check the memory. Space Attacks magic * Down (Forbidden) Used against gods. Tactic magic * 『Isolation Cage <>』 Looks like the more advanced version of this magic, '''(Labyrinth) can create isolation walls that form a maze which arbitrary lock enemies within. It seems the magic power consumption for that is quite large, '''Enemies' attacks will pass through it, so it's not suitable for enemies that use long-range. * Return "teleport" 'is limited to 300 kilometers long, The magic power consumption increases with the number of people, * 'Talk. Telepathic group talk. * Teleport, Advanced level Spirit Water Attacks magic Defense magic * 『Water Screen』 block the enemies' attacks Heal magic * Charge * Disease Tactic magic * 『Bubble Searcher』Chapter 10-7 This magic produces around 30 bubbles that float in the air. They're brittle as they will break if you just touch it, but you can feel the things around it like feelers. The detection range is only about 30 centimeters from the bubbles, but the bubbles can be separated several hundreds meters away from the user. Moreover, the effect lasts for about 2 hours if the bubble doesn't break, so it's quite useful for exploring labyrinths.However, its weakness is that the magic will be canceled if the user uses other magic. note Mia is level 10 - 20 when used. Wind magic Tactic magic * [ Seal Talk] It's originally a magic used for sealing magicians' chant.It's often used in crimes, so it's not written in general magic books. * Area Silence.is a anti-magician group spell References Category:Miscellaneous